


Después de la muerte

by wassermelonee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wassermelonee/pseuds/wassermelonee
Summary: Cortos sin ninguna relación entre sí, sobre Eren Jäeger y Mikasa Ackerman.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	Después de la muerte

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama ©. Lo narrado es una invención mía y con ello, algunos muy posibles errores gramaticales y ortográficos entre líneas. No beta reader.

**S** e mira a sí mismo, se observa detenidamente: observa las cicatrices que trazan sin piedad el centro de su pecho, brazos y piernas; las marcas de abolladuras en sus dedos, la piel que antes era firme ahora siendo flácida y un poco dura por los bordes; el cabello sucio, largo y plateado que hacen ver a sus ojos un poco más hundidos, _un poco más vacíos_.

Mover sus extremidades es una tarea difícil hoy en día. Supone que los dedos de sus pies y manos están congelados, pero no los siente; tiemblan, de frío, de rabia, _de miseria_. No lo sabe y no le importa.

El reflejo se ríe de él, puede verlo. Años de dolor que no se evaporan; sangre y nervios alterados.

Se pregunta ─ no por primera vez ─ si así se sintió Mikasa. Cuando todo parecía sucumbir al hastío, y la luz de sus ojos se volvía más tenue y más obscura. Se pregunta, si su vínculo convencional y nada saludable pudo haberla puesto más temprano que tarde en una tumba sin nombre. Tierra húmeda que se amontonaba lentamente sobre sus párpados, goteando polvo fino en su boca rojiza; ropa y piel apestadas, cabello enmarañado y uñas quebradizas.

Su olor aún permanece en el espacio vacío, flotando en el armario y en su cama lechosa.

Él se sigue observando. **«** _Demasiado vestido_ **»** , piensa. Esquelético y demacrado, enfermo. El color dorado de su piel es sólo un recuerdo vago, cada vez más borroso y sin sentido.

Eren se mueve, se arruga y se rompe como un papel quemado. La habitación demasiado grande, se aleja.

Su mente lo señala, lo envuelve y lo envía a un instante suspendido en el tiempo.

**«** _Cuando vaya apagándome, permanece conmigo; no me dejes sola_ **»** , la verdad lo alcanza. Siente que el suelo tiembla, se mueve y lo deja caer como una simple rama.

─ No puedes dejarme en paz por una maldita vez. ─ dice, con una mueca. Aunque ya han pasado muchos años, y la tierra [un planeta muerto] no alojaba ningún ser humano… todavía, el sonido de su voz se adhiere a él como un nexo; una jodida broma.

No puede evitarlo, se ríe; áspero y firme. Angustiosamente sin vergüenza.

**«** _Cuando el infierno coseche su fuego, permanece conmigo; no me alejes, Eren_ **»** , era impresionante. La devoción y el enfoque, alarmante e inquietante de Mikasa. Si cierra los ojos, _todavía_ puede sentir el cuello terso y caliente en sus manos, los párpados contraídos y la respiración hermética deslizándose lentamente; su mirada jamás abandonándolo.

Como una herida que brota, desearía cavar un hoyo en la tierra y apilarlo para encerrarlo.

Junto a Mikasa, en la tierra fría e incolora.

**Author's Note:**

> Me sentía miserable, entonces actué en consecuencia y escribí un corto/idea de Eren junto a Mikasa de manera miserable; esto no tiene ningún sentido ─ a menos que quieras darle uno ─.


End file.
